This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with liquid reservoirs and, in one example described below, more particularly provides an apparatus, system and method for measuring liquid levels over time in separate reservoirs.
It can be extremely difficult to determine a cause for changes in reservoir liquid levels over time. For example, a liquid level change could be due to evaporation, rain, leakage, addition, removal or other causes. In order to mitigate undesired level changes (such as, due to leakage or evaporation, etc.), it is important to identify whether or not such undesired level changes exist. For these and other reasons, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of level monitoring for liquid reservoirs.